Ta Prison
by Nigamiestmajeure
Summary: Hermione était décidée à faire payer à Drago Malefoy tout ce qu'il lui fait subir depuis trois ans. Mais ce qu'elle considérait comme une petite vengeance va aller beaucoup plus loin que prévu... [FILMS Harry Potter 1, 2 et 3][Inspiré par une idée de mon amie Estelle]


Il allait payer. Oh oui cette fois il allait payer. Ce cafard répugnant aux cheveux dorés n'allait pas s'en remettre, Hermione se le jura. D'abord les espionner pour leur faire perdre des points en 1ère année, puis la traiter de Sang-De-Bourbe l'année dernière et maintenant la mort de Buck. Bien sûr, Harry et elle avaient réussi à le sauver, mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle avait un compte à régler avec ce scélérat. Et il faudrait être un idiot pour ne pas réaliser que si la plus grande des sorcières de son temps voulait vraiment se venger de lui, alors le jeune Serpentard avait du souci à se faire. D'autant plus qu'elle était armé d'un Remonteur de Temps. Hermione savait qu'elle venait de transgresser plusieurs règles de l'école et que ce garçon n'en valait pas la peine, mais quitte à avoir failli mourir deux fois le même jour et fait échapper un prisonnier qu'i peine quelques heures elle croyait coupable, autant aller jusqu'au bout de cette journée insensée.

Sous la cape d'invisibilité qu'elle avait emprunté à Harry, elle se faufila dans le château et regagna le couloir où se trouve l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentards. Elle ne pouvait évidemment pas y entrer, mais elle savait de toute façon que sa cible n'y était pas. Pas encore. Bientôt, il allait revenir, le nez peut-être un peu rouge sous le coup qu'elle lui avait asséné devant la cabane d'Hagrid. Décidée et patiente, Hermione fit lentement les cent pas, attendant que Drago revienne, à mille lieues de se douter de ce qui allait lui arriver. Et justement, le voici. Ce petit avorton au regard prétentieux. A sa vue, Hermione sentit son sang bouillonner et elle serra plus fort sa baguette. Le jeune Malefoy fit à peine trois pas qu'elle lui lança un sort, et instantanément il s'évanouit.

Noir. Il faisait noir. Et il faisait froid. Malefoy sentit le plancher glacé à travers ses vêtements, lui mordant la peau. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et se leva doucement, ses membres endoloris sans qu'il ne se rappelle pourquoi. Il cligna des yeux qui petit à petit s'habituèrent à l'obscurité et put ainsi découvrir qu'il était dans une ancienne salle de classe où toutes les tables et chaises étaient poussées vers le même côté de la pièce. Il y avait aussi une malle, placée en son centre, exactement là où, ironiquement, se plaçait le miroir du Erised il y a plus de deux ans. Mais ça, ni lui, ni Hermione Granger qui était derrière lui, ne le savaient. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où il était, la respiration de Drago se fit plus haletante, et quand il ne trouva pas sa baguette magique, il commença à paniquer. Surtout que la malle se secouait de manière trop étrange, claquant ses joints en acier contre le parquet poussiéreux. Aussi n'entendit-il pas le « Alohomora » murmuré par Hermione, toujours cachée sous la cape, déverrouillant la malle. Elle non plus ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Un crocodile ? Un clown ? Un loup-garou ? Peut-être même simplement des abeilles ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait aider la jeune sorcière à se débarrasser de lui quand elle en avait besoin ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait lui donner une bonne leçon ? Qu'est-ce qui faisait le plus trembler Drago Malefoy ?

Car oui, Hermione avait vraiment envie de lui donner la peur de sa vie. Et justement, de la peur, il y en avait en réserve dans le bureau du professeur Lupin.

Alors. Montre-moi ta peur.

L'Épouvantard qu'Hermione avait volé, pendant que Remus était en réunion avec tout le monde dans la Cabane Hurlante, commença à sortir de la malle face à Drago. Mais contrairement à tout ce que la jeune fille avait pu imaginer, ce n'était pas une créature ou un animal effrayant. Non. De la malle sortit... une main. Une main aux doigts effilés et à la peau d'ivoire. En voyant cette main, Drago fit trois pas en arrière, une expression de pure terreur au visage. Hermione ne comprenait pas. Drago avait peur d'un humain ? Comme Neville avait peur du professeur Rogue ? Mais enfin, qui...

Une autre main apparut, s'accrochant au bord de la malle, comme si quelqu'un voulait s'échapper d'un gouffre sans fond. Alors, surgissant des ténèbres, une forme humaine se redressa devant le jeune homme apeuré. Une forme humaine aux cheveux d'or.

Lucius Malefoy.

* * *

Hermione n'avait reconnu le père de Drago que par ses cheveux, car son visage, lui, avait changé. Terriblement changé. Les traits de son visage, d'habitude si lisse, calme et insolent, étaient tirés par une rage qu'elle n'avait jamais vu chez un humain, et ses yeux de glace auraient pu geler les Enfers.

Drago tremblait, et la jeune fille l'entendit murmurer, comme une litanie pour se calmer : « c'est un rêve, c'est un rêve, c'est un rêve... »

Le problème pour Hermione : ça n'en était pas un.

« DRAGO ! »

Le cri de l'Épouvantard ressemblait à la voix du père Malefoy, mais on aurait dit qu'il provenait des cauchemars du monde, et Hermione se boucha les oreilles tant le bruit était insoutenable. Heureusement qu'elle avait choisi cette pièce car elle était suffisamment éloignée pour que personne n'entende quelqu'un hurler. Mais celui qu'Hermione voulait faire hurler à la base, c'était Malefoy. Ce dernier avait plutôt les genoux qui claquaient devant cette apparition quasi-spectrale.

« Tu me déçois tellement Drago, fit la créature plus doucement, mais d'une voix pas moins glaçante.

\- Père je...

\- SILENCE ! »

Drago et Hermione reculèrent d'un pas.

« Tu es la honte de notre famille. Tu es si... inutile. Même notre elfe de maison était plus pratique que toi, et tu sais ce que j'en ai fait. »

Drago déglutit.

« Décidément, cette école ne t'apporte rien. Je devrais peut-être te désinscrire...

\- Pitié père ! Poudlard c'est mon second foyer ! Les Serpentards sont ma seconde famille ! Je vais tout faire pour leur faire gagner des points ! On obtiendra la Coupe grâce à moi ! Je serais le meilleur joueur de Quidditch... non... le meilleur élève et tu seras fier de moi !

\- Ça j'en doute Drago. Te rends-tu compte que la meilleure élève de cette école est une Sang-De-Bourbe ? »

Sous sa cape, Hermione frissonna. Quand bien même elle aurait été modeste, elle savait qu'il parlait d'elle. Et se voir de nouveau attribuer cette insulte au travers des peurs de Malefoy l'énervait. Elle respira silencieusement pour se calmer et se rappela de la réaction de Harry la première fois qu'il avait entendu cette expression. Et c'est dans la cabane de Hagrid, tandis que le demi-géant lui tenait les mains, que Ron vomissait des limaces et que Harry ne comprenait pas le pouvoir de ces trois mots, qu'elle avait réalisé que ce genre de mots ne pouvait blesser uniquement que si on leur donnait de l'importance. Et elle était fière d'être née de parents Moldus. Elle préférerait mille fois cela plutôt que d'avoir pour père ce « soi-disant » sang-pur de Lucius Malefoy.

« Cette sale... Hermione... Granger. »

Soudain, sur ses mots, l'Épouvantard commença à changer. Ses cheveux se firent moins lisses et moins longs, et se mirent à s'assombrir. Ses yeux bleus prirent une teinte plus marron, et ses traits s'arrondirent légèrement. Il devint plus petit, et ses vêtements longs de couleur émeraude se transformèrent en une tenue plus moderne... un jean et un sweat rose.

L'Épouvantard avait prit son apparence.

* * *

La jeune Gryffondor était totalement perdue. Pourquoi Drago avait-il peur d'elle ? Comment ?

« Hermione. »

Ce fut comme si une lame de rasoir avait glissé le long du dos de la jeune fille. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait l'appeler par son prénom.

« Intelligente, brillante Hermione.

\- Oui. Suffisamment intelligente pour savoir à quel point tu es médiocre. »

L'Épouvantard-Hermione avait parlé d'une voix calme et douce, mais ces mots brûlaient comme du fer rouge. Celle cachée sous la cape avait la chair de poule de voir son double, sous un visage presque rassurant, être aussi cruel. Jamais elle n'aurait voulu dire ça à qui que ce soit. Même à Drago.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Dit ce dernier en reculant.

\- Drago, fit l'Épouvantard qui se retransforma en Lucius. Ne me dit pas que ce que cette fille te dit t'importe vraiment ?

\- Non ! Elle n'est rien, elle a tort, c'est une...

\- Donc... »

La créature redevint Hermione et s'approcha du jeune garçon qui serrait les poings. Et elle se mit à sourire d'un air dédaigneux.

« Vas-y, continue.

\- Tu n'es qu'une... qu'une... qu'une Sang-de...

\- Et toi tu n'es qu'un raté. Un imbécile. Tu n'as aucune ambition, aucun talent, tu n'es rien.

\- Je t'en supplie, tais-toi !

\- Tu sais que j'ai raison.

\- Non !

\- Harry Potter aurait fait un bien meilleur Serpentard que toi.

\- C'est faux ! C'est... »

Hermione passa sa main devant ses yeux, matérialisant des lunettes rondes sur son visage. Ses cheveux devinrent beaucoup plus courts, beaucoup plus sombres, beaucoup plus broussailleux. Ses vêtements se changèrent en costume d'écolier. De Gryffondor.

Et sur son front apparut une cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

« Tu es dégoûté qu'on ne soit pas ami, avoue, continua l'Épouvantard avec la voix calme de Harry. Mais on vaut mieux que toi. Pourquoi daignerais-je traîner avec un moins-que-rien de ton genre ? Tu es déjà heureux quand je t'adresse la parole.

\- Tu te trompes !

\- Bien sûr que non. Admets-le Drago, tu es jaloux. Tu es jaloux de nous et ça te ronge. Tu n'es qu'un instrument défectueux pour essayer de sauver l'honneur de ton petit papa.

\- Moi au moins j'ai un père ! »

Les lunettes et la cicatrice disparurent. La robe de sorcier s'effaça, laissant place à un pull tricoté main. Un grand « R » brodé sur le devant. Et les cheveux noirs virèrent au roux.

« Jaloux.

\- Aaaaaaaaahhh ! »

* * *

Drago s'effondra sur ses genoux tout en criant et en pleurant, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux complètement décoiffés. Il ne ressemblait plus à Mister Malefoy, mais simplement à un enfant perdu dans le noir, suppliant qu'on l'aide. Mais Hermione, elle, était trop tétanisée par ce qu'elle venait de voir La peur et l'incompréhension mais aussi la pitié et la tristesse se mêlaient en elle telle une tornade qui faisait fléchir ses convictions. Aussi ne réagit-elle pas non plus lorsque l'Épouvantard s'approcha d'un peu trop près de Drago tout en reprenant ses longs cheveux d'or.

« Comment peux-tu... comment OSES-TU être jaloux d'eux ? Toi, Drago Malefoy, descendant de sang-pur ! »

Drago leva la tête vers le visage de son père. Vers le visage de sa peur.

« JE T'INTERDIS D'ÊTRE JALOUX D'EUX ! TU M'ENTENDS ? JE T'INTERDIS ! »

La créature avait avancé en hurlant. Ses yeux exorbités prenaient la couleur du sang, et ses cheveux se dressaient sur sa tête comme les serpents d'une Gorgone. Ses vêtements amples flottaient dans les airs et ses doigts effilés étaient à présent surmontés d'ongles pointus tels des griffes prêtes à lacérer un cœur fraîchement arraché d'une poitrine. Il leva une de ses mains, un rictus montrant ses dents acérées, tandis que le jeune garçon ne bougeait pas, attendant sa sentence.

S'en fut trop pour Hermione qui sortit de sa léthargie et enleva la cape de ses épaules avant de se mettre devant Drago pour mettre fin à cette torture.

« Ici ! »

L'Épouvantard prit alors la forme de plusieurs copies de cours qui tombaient doucement sur le sol, toutes marquées d'un énorme zéro au stylo rouge. De mauvaises notes, voilà la plus grande peur d'Hermione. Une peur bien ridicule en comparaison. D'ailleurs...

« Riddikulus ! »

Les copies se transformèrent en confettis qui s'éparpillèrent autour du jeune Serpentard au regard vide. D'un coup de baguette, la sorcière envoya les restes de la créature dans la malle qu'elle ferma à double tour. Puis, lentement, elle se retourna vers le garçon qui avait arrêté de trembler.

« Je... dit-elle en déglutissant. Je suis désolée. »

Elle s'agenouilla devant lui, inquiète. Avec ses bras ballants et sa tête baissée, il ne ressemblait plus qu'à un pantin auquel on aurait coupé les fils. Avec hésitation, elle mit ses mains sur ses joues, des joues blanches et humides de larmes, des joues incroyablement froides, et essaya de relever au moins ses yeux pour lui parler face à face. Mais ses yeux étaient plus éteints qu'une étoile mourante, ce qui fit paniquer Hermione. Elle le secoua par les épaules pour le réveiller, son cœur battant la chamade, à deux doigt d'appeler à l'aide tant il avait l'air... d'être mort.

« Hey ! HEY ! S'il te plaît réveille-toi ! Drago ! »

Quand il entendit son nom, il cligna des yeux et regarda celle qui l'avait prononcé.

« Comment tu m'as appelé ? »

Une lueur renaquit entre quelques mèches blondes. Mais pas de fureur qu'elle ait dit son prénom. Non. Cette lueur était plus calme, et Hermione se surprit à trouver qu'il avait un visage presque, comment dire, gentil. Cette lueur, c'était... plutôt... du soulagement qu'elle ne soit pas en train de se moquer de lui.

« Drago je suis désolée. J'aurais jamais dû voir ça, j'aurais jamais dû te faire ça, j'aurai jamais... »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, ayant elle-même du mal à croire ce qu'elle allait dire.

« Tu sais, si tu tiens tant que ça à être nos amis... Si on te déteste, c'est parce que tu as tout fait pour mais je suis sûre que... si on...

\- Je n'en veux pas de ta pitié. »

Il serrait les poings, détournant le regard. Revoilà le Malefoy que l'on connaissait bien.

« Je suis désolée... répéta Hermione.

\- Ça ne sert à rien de t'excuser. Je préférerais... je préférerais qu'on oublie tout ça.

\- Ça … ça peut s'arranger. »

Elle fouilla dans les grandes poches de sa robe et sortit la baguette de couleur ébène qui ne lui appartenait pas, avant de la rendre à son propriétaire.

« Le sort d'Oubliette. Et nos souvenirs s'envolent. A tous les deux. »

Drago fit glisser l'objet magique quelques instants le long de ses doigts, puis le remit dans un fourreau attaché à sa ceinture.

« Fais-le. Tu es la plus douée en sortilège. »

Elle tressaillit sous le compliment donné par la dernière personne qu'elle aurait imaginé voir la complimenter. C'était si bizarre.

Tout était bizarre.

La poussière sur le plancher. Les tables poussées sur le côté. La malle au centre de la pièce sans bouger. Et puis elle. Et puis lui. Et puis l'obscurité. Soudain percé par une toute petite lumière qui jaillissait du bout de la baguette d'Hermione.

Elle murmura : « Oubliette. »

Et pendant un instant qui sembla une éternité, ces deux élèves... ces deux enfants, fixaient cette petite lumière comme si c'était le seul guide qui leur restait au milieu de ce vide infini.


End file.
